


Take Me Home

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, On Set, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jensen is having a bad day and has a headache. Jared hugs him and makes him feel better.





	Take Me Home

Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, and he takes a deep breath before looking back up at Jared. He scrubs his hand down his face and he delivers his line. They’re just about done for the day. _Thank God_. He’s kind of wanted it to be over with since they got back from lunch. He’s got a splitting sore head and now his eyes kind of feel like they’re rubbing against asphalt with every movement. Not the worst he’s had to work through granted. And it certainly lends itself to the scene. But he’s ready for bed.

After they wrap he uses every morsel of energy he has left to keep a smile on his face as he makes his goodbyes. Just because he feels like shit doesn’t mean he has to make anyone else feel that way. He’s almost at his trailer when a very familiar pair of arms bring him to a halt. His eyes flutter closed as those hands settle on his tummy, and he leans back into the warmth of his boyfriend, “Jared,” who places a soft kiss against Jensen’s throbbing temple, “I thought you went home already?”

The hair on the back of Jensen’s neck prickles and he shudders. He can feel Jared’s smile. And then he feels his lips against his nape, “And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my baby when he needs me most?”

Jared chuckles as he very narrowly misses Jensen’s elbow.

“Don’t call me that,” the word _baby_ it ruffles him, “My head hurts,” and he slightly pouts, his eyes refusing to open back up, but it already feels a little better. Further proof that Jared is the best drug in the entire universe as far as Jensen is concerned.

“Hmm,” Jared hums against Jensen’s ear, pulling Jensen back in, a little closer than before, “Then I better kiss it better,” which he proceeds to do; leaving a trail up the side of Jensen’s neck and up his face with the lightest press of his lips up to his other temple.

Jensen sags a little in Jared’s arms, “You keep that up and you’ll have to carry me home,” he murmurs, whimpering when Jared does stop.

“Then we better get you home,” Jensen feels Jared’s fingers entwine with his own, and the kiss that’s planted just under his jaw with another chuckle, “You know getting home might be easier if you could see where you’re going.”

“I trust your eyes.”

“Just my eyes?” and Jared takes most of Jensen’s weight as he prepares to walk them to the car.

“They tell me good things about the rest of you,” Jensen can’t stop the smirk that lights up his face, even with his eyes closed.

“Well then I guess that’s a good place to start.”

“I thought so. Now, less yapping, more moving.”

“Just don’t fall asleep ‘til we get to the car.”

They get a few steps and then Jensen deliberately forces all his weight against Jared’s side, “Jensen!”

And this time Jensen chuckles, “Ok, I’m walking.”


End file.
